Isn't this a little awkward?
by AlbinoCupcake
Summary: Ivan isn't as bad as most would think and Matthew isn't as strong as everyone assumes. Something happens one night and everything falls to pieces.. RusCan with a lot of stupidity. My first fanfic attempt at writing a "couple."
1. Chapter 1

"_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums"_

A voice sang softly to the sleeping nation, smiling and forgetting about all his worries the nation fell into a deeper sleep. The voice continued on though, carrying through to his subconscious, the voice seemed to get deeper as it drew near. _Who are you? _Matthew thought as his inner self opened his eyes in his dreams, nothing but darkness..

"_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant, Go back to sleep _  
_I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums"_

Whimpering now Matthew drew back, away from the voice as the darkness pressed harder down on him, _just who was speaking to him and why can't he wake up!? _

Closer and closer something or someone was getting closer to the smaller, invisible to world and timid nation, closer.

"_Darkness. Darkness. Darkness envelopes me. But it's only you... I desire... I desire you!"_

_Just who exactly are you though!?_

"_S__how me those eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Matthew."_

Stumbling back into the darkest pits of the nightmare Matthew fell down for what seemed like to be forever, nothing but darkness, darkness and fear. The two things that seem to continue to shroud Matthew everywhere he goes, even if his smiles and words are dripping with maple syrup his world is full of darkness.

"_The boogeymen are coming"_

_A branch breaking in the background snapped Matthew into reality, but those words echoed in his mind, his eyes refused to focus. The veil of sleep held him within its vice like grasp, his body fighting to get into action against the noise he heard but something else kept him at bay. _

"_**The boogeymen are coming!" **_

A voice now yelled from outside, making Matthew jump out of his skin and his hands automatically went towards his phone, to speed dial his papa France. Not the best choice considering the time it would take to get from Francis's house to Matthew's. No maybe Alfred would be a better choice, he was right beside Matthew, geographically wise but the other country was probably too loud and wake up the neighborhood. Without another thought Matthew pressed 911, which deserved a facepalm at how long it took for Matthew to think of the officials. As the operator answered in a dull tone, Matthew tentatively stepped towards the window, someone was outside, someone the size of a bear! Second thought maybe it was just a bear, but what about the voice he heard as he woke up? Explaining the situation to the operator, Matthew slid down the wall and curled up waiting for the officials to show up, he prayed that they would show up quickly.

**Crash! **

The bear broke inside! Matthew yelped out in fear and ran into his closet, stuttering and shaking as the operator asked what the problem was, nothing could get Matthew to speak now. Mentally kicking himself for the foolish behaviour during the little fiasco, the small nation closed his eyes from the terror, he didn't faint of course. He was a man, a strong country who didn't faint, he was simply resting his eyes...

"Mister. Williams? Mister Williams please wake up!" someone shook Matthew's shoulder, the smell of something burning filled the countries nose, instantly waking him up.

"What!? Umm .. Mhh?" was Matthew's lame response, looking at the police officer above him, eyes unfocused. The officer who spoke to Matthew signalled to the other officer to call a doctor to meet the little group at the police station.

"We found a strange man wandering around your house this morning, he claimed to know you but would not give us his name. We took him to the station, if you would please come with us, simple procedure." The officer spoke to the dazed nation, who nodded and stood up, falling over the nation shuddered as he was stopped by two sets of arms.

"Sorry..." Matthew mumbled as he regained his composure, following the officers to their car. Something weighed down his heart as he entered the vehicle, the figure clouded in darkness seemed familiar. Kumajirou did not seem to be fazed by the trespasser, so maybe it was someone he knew? Which would have fuelled Matthew's bear theory but the officers confirmed that it was a man, a man who know Matthew. Not a stranger like he originally thought, could it be another country for an early morning visit? No he would have had a phone call, even if the others remembered his existence.

The drive was long as the roads were dimly lit or there was something blocking their path causing them to go the long way around. Growing uneasy Matthew laid down and curled up into a little ball, wanting his papa France or his big brother America to be with him right now. He could not deal with this problem alone but that's what he always found himself in. Loneliness. Dark loneliness..

xx

What Matthew did not know was that Ivan was following him for a long time, the voices and the trespassing where the Russian's doing, but the Canadian was not aware until last night. He wouldn't have been aware if only Russia hadn't slipped up and made a grave mistake...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Stay with me _

_Safe and ignorant _

_Just stay with me _

_Hold you and protect you from the other ones_

_The evil ones _

_Don't love you son, _

_Go back to sleep_"

The words filled Matthews head as he numbly answered the questions the officers asked. That voice was very familiar but the accent seemed to throw him off. If only he can fully wake up, it would be easier if he was wide wake. Why can't he wake up? What was wrong with him!?

"_I'll be- the one to protect you _

_from - Your enemies and _

_your choices son -They're one in the same _

_I must isolate you _

_Isolate and save you from yourself -_

_Isolate... Darkness.. Isolated darkness.._"

Darkness...

The officers lead Matthew towards a room with a one way window covering a good portion of the wall. Blinking to try and lift the fatigue from his eyes only caused it to become more foggy. Narrowing his eyes he looked into the other room, bracing himself at who he might see. But nothing could have prepared him for this, if someone told him this would happen.. Well he would have just chuckled awkwardly and walked away. No, it wasn't a lie, he was actually looking him in the face behind the glass. Ivan...

Ivan was the one who haunted Matthew's nightmares, the one who broke into his house earlier this morning.

What was he going to do now? What did the officers want him to do again? Why did it look like Ivan can stare directly through the glass at Matthew. Stepping back Matthew whimpered, the officers reassured him that he is safely hidden behind the glass. No, Ivan can see him, their eyes locked. Matthew stumbled back and fell into a nearby chair, his head resting in his shaking hands. The officers asked, yet again if Matthew knew the man, with a slight nod tears ran down the nations face. The officers asked if Matthew would want to press charges against the man, a small shake of his head. Even if he did, it would be nothing but an annoyance to both of them. But what is going to happen now? What are they going to do about Ivan?

The police said Matthew is free to go now, sighing Matthew thanked them and started to walk out of the building.

**Slam**!

"Matthew! What the hell happened!? I go to your place and there were police cars! They said someone broke in! Are ya hurt or anythin!?" Alfred slammed through the door, trying to be the hero as always.

"N-no, Al don't worry everything is fine." Matthew mumbled to his twin, trying to pull him back outside.

"I don't believe you! Fine I'll ask one of the police officers! Yo dude! You got a minute!?" Alfred walked to a nearby police officer, dragging Matthew along with him. Groaning Matthew just let go and stood awkwardly behind his brother as the officer told Alfred the situation.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! I will protect Mattie! What are Heroes and big brothers for!? Now where is that Bastard so I can beat him up for breaking into Mattie's house!?" Alfred walked around to a nearby door as Ivan and an officer walked out.

"You got a lotta nerve for breaking into my brothers house you bastard! I will show no mercy! Suck it and feel the thunder!" Alfred lunged towards the large Russian, police officers tensed up, Matthew getting scared decided to jump between the two.

**Pow**!

Alfred's body and fist collided with Matthews body and face. Blood immediately started flowing, time seemed to catch up to the situation as a couple officers pulled Alfred away. Ivan picked Matthew up, with a smile that sent the room into a mini ice age. The two nations started to walk out of the station, well Ivan dragged Matthew outside as Alfred was getting in trouble.

"Ivan! Ivan please stop! My nose!" Matthew stuttered and tried to plant his feet into the ground but end up stumbling into the other nation.

"S-sorry Ivan!"

Looking up at the nation, hand holding nose as more blood spilled out, this was getting very creepy now. Nothing will happen right? They are outside of a police station, so nothing can happen, right?

"Matthew, I have something important-" Ivan started, eyes showing sincerity, but the never lifting aura of evil scared Matthew.

"HA! There you are you bastard! You will never have my little bro! He deserves someone better than you!" Alfred ran out and stood between the two northern nations, Matthew stood in shock and annoyance.

"Al, p-please he was just..." Matthew spoke quietly to his brother, trying to move towards Ivan.

"Shut up! I am the hero! And your older brother so you gotta listen to me Matthew!" Alfred grabbed Matthew and dragged him away from Ivan, towards the rented car Alfred obtained. Why Alfred didn't use his spare keys for Matthew's car and place, Matthew will never understand his brother. Ivan glared at Alfred but made no move as some police officers stood at the entrance watching the four nations angrily.

"_The boogeyman is here_."

Was all Matthew heard, but no one made a sound, can he read minds? Can Ivan or Alfred project their thought onto Matthew? Being thrown into the car Matthew waved sadly towards Ivan, getting angry at his older brother for being so obtuse.

"You're safe now buddy! I will stay with you until that bastard leave you alone, Kay!" Alfred smiled his goofy smile as he drove towards town, Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed sadly. Not only did he have company he was unprepared for, but that company will watch him as if he were a child. The blood seemed to have stopped now and his nose was fine as if nothing happened at all. He forgot that nations heal quicker than humans..

"Great.." Matthew spoke as Alfred pulled into the nearest McDonalds and ordered a Big Mac and large fries. Matthew declined and just said he will eat something at home, what a long day it's going to be.. It was only 10:42am..

xx

Ivan walked off in the opposite direction of the car holding the man he loved.

Shaking his head he wondered why Alfred even bothered to show up, it wasn't like he cared about Matthew before. Ivan just figured that Alfred will only care if another nation was involved or when Alfred can be the "hero."

"I will save you from that horrible person, Matthew, don't worry. I will be there until the very end.."


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: It's a horrible chapter because the first one was accidentally deleted by me. Which made me actually start crying.. Well sorry I am just an emotional wreck these days. I hope you find the chapter okay. :) ))

"_Don't disturb the beast_

_._

_Stay frozen_

_._

_Lay down _

_Play dead._."

Alfred was able to convince Matthew to sleep in the living room, or rest as Matthew had said. Matthew laid on the chesterfield, his eyes trained on the ceiling as Alfred pawed around in the kitchen. This was very exhausting, trying to pretend that Matthew was nothing but a little shaken up from the incident.

'I am so sorry Ivan..' Matthew sighed quietly and closed his eyes, sleep held him in a warm embrace.

Alfred sauntered out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He noticed that Matthew had drifted off to sleep, setting his snack down he went off to grab a blanket. Contrary to popular belief, Alfred loved his brother and would do anything for him. But everyone assumed that he was a bad person because he wasn't so open about it. Besides brothers show their love through beating each other up, in a playful manner. Alfred and Matthew were no different!

Carefully, Alfred draped the blanket over Matthew's sleeping form and checked for a fever. Nope, just asleep, maybe Alfred was overreacting? No! Of course not! Alfred was fulfilling his role as the hero and big brother!

Sitting in the recliner nearby, Alfred glanced over at Matthew then turned on the television. Keeping the volume high enough to be heard but low enough to keep from disturbing Matthew.

"Please be okay, little brother." Alfred murmured as he turned his attention fully to the tv.

X

"_Just wait for me and I will come _

_So soon it seems that I am done_."

Matthew stood in the middle of a black area, the air was muggy as he peeled off his jacket. Tossing it aside, Matthew heard a noise straight ahead, was that a violin? Or a cello?

Louder and louder with each step, Matthew looked around as best as he could in the dark.

Laaaaa~!

The noise made him jump nearly out of his skin, it sounded deep and much too close for comfort. Looking down the earth below him grumbled, a beast slowly waking up. Treading carefully, Matthew looked up towards the sky, shooting stars and Tony? That spaceship looks like Alfred's alien friends, Tony the foul mouthed alien.

"_This is just a dream, _

_I'm only singing to you inside. _

_Inside your mind, _

_I'm standing here, _

_I am a madman _

_Confined to laws that govern me..,_

_When will we meet again? _

_A place where I have never been_?"

Pause, heart picking up speed and eyes darting around in the dark to make out something.

Breathe, there is nothing there, it won't hurt you.

Light flashed and filled the area, Matthew blink a few times as he tried to adjust to the drastic change. Looking around he noticed that the ground started to shine, scared of something possible scary he stepped back.

**Pop**! **Pop**! **Pop**!

Bluebells popped up, one by one, the chorus of popping noises filled the air. Smiling and leaning down, Matthew sniffed the flowers, pleasant. Clouds covered the sky and snow drifted down, leaving the Canadian and the flowers free from the blanket. A rare beauty indeed, Matthew just wants to stay here forever, this will be his paradise.

Fog drifted up from the centre of the bluebell patch, Matthew stared at it and scooted back a little.

"_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_ why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_."

Confused, Matthew shook his head and waited for the words to continue but nothing else happened. Relaxing he smiled and stood up, ready to turn around to head out for other things to do. When something poked him in the back, giving a girly yelp of surprise he turned around quickly.

"W-who's there!?" Matthew whimpered, wishing he had Kumajirou with him.

Pause, nothing happened, maybe it was just a bee that flew into his back?

Breathe, because everything was fine and Matthew was overreacting to something insignificant.

'_And I'm waiting for you to come_

_I want to be a part of you_'

Ivan emerged from the bluebells holding a sunflower in his hand, stepping forward he grabbed onto Matthew. A small jolt of electricity ran down his spin as he gave himself whiplash at the speed.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?" Matthew spoke, looking into the deep and sparkling eyes of the Russian.

The snow started to descend lazily and turned to ash as the wind started to pick up. Ivan grabbed Matthews arm and pulled him into a tight embrace, the sunflower fell to the ground with a thud. Aren't flowers supposed to be light? Glancing down through a small hole between Ivan's and Matthews arms, Matthew spotted a silver gleam of a faucet pipe. Frozen with fear, Matthew hugged the Russian back in hopes that it can keep him from getting hit with the pipe.

"Matthew, there's something I have always wanted to tell you." Ivan started, looking down into the Canadians face.

The darkened clouds behind Ivan's head made the Russian look like a mad man, his eyes held something sinister. Matthew took a deep breath and braced himself for a hit or a verbal lashing. Silence, Matthew looked up at Ivan and waited but the Russian was looking off to the side. Bristling at the sight of the Russian looking away and not continuing hurt Matthew's feelings. Who does that sort of thing? Honestly!

"What did you want to tell me, Ivan?" Matthew laid his hand on the Russian mans broad chest, trying to get the other to look at him again.

Wow, what has gotten into Matthew all of a sudden? Acting like a teenaged girl trying to get the attention of the school jock. No! Matthew stop! You need to start acting like yourself again before people have you shipped off to a mental hospital!

"Something is heading this way Matthew, cant you see it?" Ivan finally spoke, looking down at the flustered Canadian.

Matthew looked in the direction Ivan was looking in earlier, nothing but snow and ash. Looking in the opposite direction held the same view, snow and ash.

"I don't-" Matthew started but he was cut off when Ivan shoved him to the ground, the Russian reached down for the faucet pipe.

Too slow, Ivan was thrown back and onto the cold hard group eight feet away from Matthew.

Eyes blurred as the tears popped up, Matthew felt the ground beneath him start to shake. Shaking at the thought of being alone in this ever changing place, Matthew stood up and started towards Ivan. The Russian was laying on the ground, he appeared to be knocked out. The shaking became more violent as it swept Matthew off of his feet, groaning in pain the Canadian tried standing again. The ground split in two as the shaking became increasingly violent, Matthew sat helplessly as Ivan was carried away.

"**IVAN**! **IVAN WAKE UP**! **IVAN**!" Matthew yelled, his throat hurting from the extra work to get his voice across the canyon. Putting Alfred's loud voice to shame as Matthew continued to yelled Ivan's name.

"**IVAN**!"

Nothing seemed to rouse the other to consciousness, fearing the worst Matthew picked up the faucet pipe. Knowing that the Russian could hurt him if Matthew lost the special pipe, he thought he would try. He should at least do that much for the poor Russian man, even if it went against the Canadians nature.

"I am so sorry Ivan but I have to do this.." Matthew whispered as he brought his arm back, getting a tighter grip on the pipe.

Giving a slight yell as he threw the pipe as hard as he could, Matthew panted lightly. The faucet made contact with Ivan's leg, definitely in a place that would stink getting hit in. The femur bone. Ouch! Matthew will make sure to apologise and get Ivan some gifts as well later on. What Matthew failed to notice was the ground giving away from under him..

X

Ivan had woken up after the hit, some blood was on his leg and the snow had left him soaked. The sound of something cracking had scared the Russian man into jumping to his feet. Finding his trusty pipe, he picked it up and was ready to club anyone who was around. But the cracking was Matthew starting to fall to his doom, the ground disappeared before the Canadian had time to react.

X

Hope was instantly crushed by realisation and despair. Matthew was dropped down into the darkness, which got hotter and hotter as he fell farther.

"**IVAN**!"

Matthew yelled and tried to reach up for the Russian hopelessly, but the darkness consumed him that much quicker.

"Don't - leave me - in the dark.."

Matthew whimpered as something started to wrap around his body, eyes losing their sight, ears losing their ability to hear. Heart racing beyond the norm, the sweat made his clothes feel like another later of skin. No, it can't be like this, don't end like this..

"Ivan.."

X

"Matthew!? Matthew! MATTHEW WAKE UP!" Alfred had rushed to his brothers side as soon as the thrashing and screaming started.

Nothing seemed to effect the little Canadian, who was hanging over the edge looking like he had run eight marathons in the desert. Not knowing what to do, Alfred slowly lowered Matthew onto the floor. Moving the furniture out of the way and running over to the phone in the kitchen. Dialling Arthur's number, Alfred frantically explained what happened. Hanging up he dialled the emergency number and demanded to have an ambulance pick his brother up. Alfred couldn't bear to drive when his brother was in this state, hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath Alfred decided that Francis needed to know, but would he come? For Matthews sake? Al nodded and dialled the number, telling Francis a very brief summary of Matthews state. As he hung up the EMTs burst through the door with a gurney, they were very quick..

They loaded Matthew up, who seemed to have stopped thrashing but settled a bit. His lips were turning blue, his breathing seemed to have slowed down significantly. The EMTs dashed out to the ambulance, Alfred ran after and sat in the back with Matthew. Alfred started crying at the thought that he could possibly lose his little brother. He couldn't lose Mattie, because he promised to always be there for Alfred. Mattie cannot go back on his promise, he was the honest and compassionate one. When Alfred entered any tight spot or difficult situation, Matthew would do whatever he could to help.

"Please little brother, please don't leave me.."

X

Francis ran into the hospital two hours after the call, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He could not believe that his little Canadian was very ill, if anything happened to the kid then Francis could never forgive himself. Seeing Alfred sitting beside Arthur, Francis ran over, ready to throw a million questions to the other two countries..

"Mon petit Matthieu, is he-?" Francis started before the tears blurred his vision, standing before the other countries.

"How- how is he?"

Arthur stood up and pulled Francis into a tight embrace, no one spoke but Francis heard his heart shatter into a million pieces.

The French mans mind instantly went to the days when Matthew was just a little colony.

X

_"Haha! Papa! Papa! Look what I found!" Matthew laughed, holding a little beaver in his arms._

_"Papa! Please don't leave me! I'm scared of the dark!" Matthew would whimper some nights, hiding a part of his face behind his teddy bear._

_"Papa! I can ride a two wheeler all by myself now! See! Papa! Watch me!" Matthew would beam with pride as he rode by on his new bike, finally had control of it on his own now. _

_"I love you papa! You are the worlds greatest papa!" Matthew would have his greatest smile every time the two would go to sleep or Francis had to leave._

X

Matthew was laying on the bed, only his heart had calmed down. The doctors had him hooked up to different monitors, nobody was sure if he would pull through..

X

_"I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Breathe in, breathe out

Move on and break down

If everyone goes away

I would stay.."

Francis sat beside Matthew through the night, always whispering something in French to the unconscious Canadian. Alfred sat at the foot of the bed, unable to comprehend the situation fully, but deep down he blamed Ivan. The Russian man appeared in Matthews life for one night and Matthew fell apart.

Arthur, on the other hand sat in a chair near the window, looking at the other three before him. Trying to put all of the pieces together but every time he would reach a conclusion, something would seem missing. There where too many holes in the story Alfred had told him, but what was missing?

"Dammit all!" Arthur growled as he stood, kicking his chair back into a wall.

Alfred walked over and put an arm around Arthur, leading him out of the room to calm down.

As the duo approached the door, Matthews heart monitor flatlined. A bright light flashed above Matthews head and a voice spoke over an intercom, alerting the doctors and nurses.

Alfred clutched onto Arthur as they were pushed out of the room, Francis was crying now.

"Mon petit Matthieu! Non! Matthieu! He needs me! I need to stay by his side! S'il vous plaît! Non! Matthieu! " Francis was also taken out of the room by a nurse, who tried to console him.

Arthur went to help the nurse steer Francis away from the room, Alfred stayed in one spot as a team of nurses pushed Matthew away. The nurses yelled something about preparing the OR, but Matthew was okay? Wasn't he? He couldn't die or anything? He was a country for gods sake! Countries don't just die for no reason! Alfred took off running to go find Arthur and Francis, he needed to find out a few things.

X

Ivan walked up towards the hospital, holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. As he entered the building, a nurse looked at him fearfully, the Russian approached the front desk.

"Where is Matthew Williams? I know he's here because I saw an ambulance leave his house." Ivan spoke calmly, yet his evil demeanour always made him seem very intimidating.

"H-he is in the OR r-right n-now sir, if y-you could p-please w-wait in the waiting room." The nurse stuttered, pointing to the waiting room to Ivan's left.

Ivan walked over and sat down, causing some visitors to cower in the corner, hoping the Russian man won't hurt them. On the bright side if they did get hurt, there where doctors nearby...

"What in the bloody hell are YOU doing here you wanker!?" Arthur yelled as he approached Ivan, Francis followed slowly behind.

Ivan stood up and smiled a scary smile, Arthur growled and stood an inch away from the Russian. The English mans eyes darkening with anger, the thick brows furrowing more as the silence dragged on. Francis stepped forward and put a hand on Arthur, trying to pry the two apart.

"Matthew is a good friend of mine and friends see each in the hospital when they are sick." Ivan stated simply, staring Arthur in the eyes.

The two stood like that for a while before something seemed to set off in Arthur, who pulled his arm back and punched Ivan in the nose.

"You better stay away from my son, you bastard!" Arthur yelled again, gaining the attention of the security.

Ivan was tended to by some nurses, who tentatively tended to Ivan's bloody nose. Arthur was held back by the security, Francis just stood there, touched that Arthur thinks so fondly of Matthew.

Alfred ran into the room, out of breath and grabbed Francis, pulling on the mans arm.

"Matthew- he - please come with me!" Alfred panted, tears rolling down his cheeks, stomach rolling.

Arthur yanked himself free from the security and ran after the other two.

Fear clutched at everyone's heart, Ivan was quietly walking behind the teary eyed trio. The hospital room held five nurses who had a stoic expression, Matthew was laying on the bed. No monitors, no lights, no noises.

X

"If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through

Because you're not done

You're far too young"

X

Matthew was stranded in the middle of the ocean, holding onto a beach ball that has floated up beside him.

Nothing was in sight, the water was calm, even the sky was empty save for the sun blazing down. Fatigue hit Matthew like a bag of bricks, he really wished he was on land now. He really wished that someone was here with him..

"Please, can I at least have some land to rest on? My legs are getting tired, please give me some land." Matthew felt ridiculous seeing as he was the representative of Canada.

Eyes closing, Matthews hand started to slip as his body wanted to just curl up. Before he can fully go underwater someone pulled him up onto a boat, holding the small Canadian close.

"I've heard your cries, silent or aloud, I will always be here to help you my friend." Ivan mumbled and laid the Canadian down on the bench, a pillow under his head.

"Don't worry I will take good care of you from now on."

Matthew opened his eyes after an hour, a bird chirped nearby and he was laying on something soft. Yawning he sat up slowly, looking around he was in a normal sized bedroom, but nothing was around except the bed. The paint job was plain, the bedspread was a pale yellow.

"Oh, you are finally wake! I am so glad!" Ivan walked through the door, holding a trey of tea and cupcakes.

Matthew blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing but smile anyway. Glad that he was not with some creepy stranger, Ivan was a great guy when he wasn't holding his metal pipe or around Alfred.

"Thank you for saving me from drowning, Ivan." Matthew smiled as he leaned against the pillows, stomach growling a little too loudly.

Blushing he took a tea cup that Ivan offered, the silence was comfortable, Ivan held a friendly smile this time.

Matthew finished the tea and looked out the window, watching as a bird tweeted happily. Ivan sat beside Matthew on the bed, putting an arm around the Canadian.

"Ivan?" Matthew looked at the Russian, confused and worried.

"I love you Matthew, I just wanted you to know that. I have loved you the moment you joined us in the war. The way you always smiled even if no one noticed you. You are a gentle, humble and cute person. Totally unlike your brother, when you thought no one noticed you. I did, always watched and was afraid to approach." Ivan spoke, making Matthew look him in the eyes.

Matthew blushed and stared at Ivan, the close proximity was sending shivers down Matthews spine.

"I love you too Ivan..."

X

"You guys should take him home, he might feel better there. We will send a doctor with you guys too, it will be better that way." A nurse spoke as the four entered the room.

Matthew still had his eyes closed, but his chest was rising and falling normally. Alfred nodded, stepped forward and collected his brother in his arms. Francis walked out of the room, looking like he aged ten years, his eyes had bags under them. The usual aura was long gone now, the French man was in a horrible condition now.

"He will be fine Francis, no country has ever died for no reason! Don't worry he will pull through!" Arthur comforted Francis, patting the mans shoulder, smiling softly.

Francis nodded and helped Alfred lay Matthew down in the back of the car, putting the Canadians head on the French mans lap. Singing a soft lullaby as he brushed the younger mans hair back.

Arthur took it upon himself to drive, Alfred sat in the back to allow the doctor to sit in the passengers seat. Ivan wandered off to find his own way back to Matthews house, still holding the bouquet of flowers. No one wanted to speak anymore, even Francis stopped singing, the only sound was everyone's breathing. Whimper, yelp and groan escaped Matthews closed mouth, his arm outstretched.

"Matthieu, open your eyes my son. Please, papa is here with you, you have nothing to worry about. Matthieu?" Francis grabbed Matthews hand, kissing his palm.

More whimpers, Matthew opened his eyes and stared towards Francis.

"Papa?" Matthew tried to focus on his papas face but his eyes would not focus properly.

"Yes, I am here my son. Papa is here." Francis smiled and pulled Matthew up into a hug, tears falling down yet again.

"Papa has and alway will be here for his little Matthieu."

Matthew leaned into Francis's hug, his eyes staring off into space, unblinking, Alfred smiled and waved to his brother. Something was wrong still, Matthews eyes looked different, holding up two fingers the American asked quietly.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Matthew?" Alfred whispered, leaning a bit towards the Canadian as Arthur pulled up to Matthews house.

Everyone turned to Matthew, who just sat there looking confused, his eyes staring off into space. Francis hugged the Canadian tighter, holding his breath.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I can no longer see.." Matthew answered quietly, reaching for what he hoped was his brother.

Tears fell silently from Alfred's eyes as he grabbed Matthews hand, opening the door with his other. Arthur stepped out of the car and went to open the front door with his emergency spare key. Alfred carried Matthew inside, who struggled, scared that the world is still dark around him. Francis, however, lingered behind, too scared to find out what was wrong with his son.

The doctor examined Matthew as soon as they got inside, nothing else seemed wrong with the boy. Other than the blindness, which the doctor recommended seeing an optometrist soon. Arthur nodded, taking the prescription that doctor wrote up, making a mental note on remembering the follow up in a couple days at the hospital. The doctor assured the countries that Matthew will be fine, he just needs to take it easy for a while.

Alfred smiled and hugged his brother, scared that if he let go, that Matthew could slip away from him.

The doctor left after twenty minutes of paper work and asking some questions, Matthew nodded and answered tiredly.

"Would you like something to eat Matthew? I can make you anything you'd like." Arthur spoke, walking towards Matthew, frowning as the violet eyes stared blankly.

"Non, I can make something for him Arthur. You just stay with him, I don't want him getting hurt." Francis slowly walked in and went straight to the kitchen, making a lot of noise.

Arthur followed Francis into the kitchen, insisting on helping, Alfred walked to Arthur to keep a fight from happening.

X

"To live a life that seems to be a lost reality

That can never find a way to reach.

My inner self

I stand alone!

How deep can I go in the ground that I lay?

If I don't find a way to see through the gray that clouds my mind."

X

"You don't know the chances. What if I should die?!

A place inside my brain, another kind of pain

You don't know the chances. I'm so blind! "

Matthew listened as the three in the kitchen fought over what to make for dinner. Not liking that people were so worried about him and fussing over him when he was just a little sick. Standing up, Matthew carefully walked forward and towards the stairs. He just wanted to lay in his own bed, act like everything was normal. The tough part is, the lack of vision was really not helping him in anyway.

'Oh mon dieu! The stairs are taller than a mountain!' Matthew thought as he climbed up, one by one, clinging to the railing.

Shuddering as Matthew reached the top of the stairs, he started shuffling towards his room at the end of the hall.

"I am fine on my own, the others do not need to stress themselves out for my sake." Matthew fumbled around with the door and stumbled in, happy that he can finally curl up on his bed.

Ivan walked through the front door, leaving it open after he saw Matthew climb the stairs. The Russian man smirked as he heard Francis, Arthur and Alfred talk in the kitchen. Quietly walking upstairs, Ivan opened every door looking for the blind Canadian. Noticing the door at the end is slightly ajar, he walks forward and sees his favourite county laying on the bed.

"Matthew.." Ivan whispered as he approached, a smile on his face.

X

Francis leaned against the counter, the plate of food beside him, what a mixed dish disaster. But he was able to even turn Arthur's horrible recipe into something mouthwatering. Arthur sighed and poured some tea into four cups, while Alfred pawed around for something.

"I am going to grab Matthieu now, excuse me." Francis spoke, leaving the kitchen but stopped short when he saw the empty living room.

"Arthur! Alfred! Matthieu is missing!"

The two countries ran from the kitchen, staring in shock, Alfred pointed out the open front door. Arthur shook his head, pulling Francis away from the living room.

"We should at least check the rest of the house before jumping to any conclusions." Arthur reasoned, going off down the hall to check the guest rooms first.

Alfred nodded and went upstairs right away, scared yet again, fearing for his brothers life. Nothing, all the doors where open but none of them held any people, but a quiet song was heard from down the hall.

X

"I believe I can cure it all for you

Coax or trick or drive or

drag the demons from you

Make it right for you sleeping beauty

Truly thought

I can magically heal you

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to rescue"

X

Ivan smiled as the song seemed to coax the magic out, light flashing and Matthew started to stir in his sleep. Alfred growled and rushed forward, tackling Ivan to the ground and started punching the Russian.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"

Alfred yelled, continuing his attack.

Ivan just took the punches, but blocked the ones aimed for his face, he gave the American a creepy smile. Knowing fully that the American is too late, what is done, is done now. Matthew will wake up, but something will be different, not too drastic of a change.

"Alfred! What in the bloody-" Arthur ran into the room, followed by Francis, the two stopped in their tracks.

Alfred was on top of Ivan, trying to beat the man to a pulp, while Matthew was sleeping peacefully. Arthur pulled Alfred off, both staring at Ivan in fear and disgust.

Matthew, finally opened his eyes, a strange sensation fell over his body.

No one got close to Matthew as a red light started to flash from his chest, Arthur started to shake. His magic started to react with the forces inside Matthew that pushed to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

(Warning the chapter you are about to read is very _dry_)

X _Two Weeks Earlier_ X

One time in my life

I lost myself

And you were there by my side

I needed you there

..

Inside, it's getting colder

But I won't go

Until I say goodbye...

X

"W-what if we get caught?" Matthew whispered, sneaking another kiss onto Ivan's cheek.

The two were standing behind the world conference building in America, Ivan just stood there smiling.

"No worries, they won't notice that we are here. Now stop worrying because it will be alright." Ivan spoke happily, leaning down and kissing Matthew on the lips.

Matthew nodded, wrapping his arms around Ivan as he deepened the kiss, both were smiling. Everything was perfect now because Ivan has officially asked Matthew to be his boyfriend. They even went on a few dates before, nothing can ruin this beautiful thing, Matthew was happy for once in his long life. Ivan pulled back, his breathing picked up fast as the kissed dragged on a little too long. Matthew smiled and leaned against the wall, eyes travelling up towards the clear blue sky.

"Ha! Gotcha! I **KNEW** there was something going on between you two!" Gilbert spoke, holding a video camera in his hands, with an evil smirk on his face.

"The awesome me is awesome for catching you guys in a face battle! I can't wait to show all those fools in the meeting!"

Matthew frowned and grabbed Ivan's hand, scared of what his family would say for going out with the "Evil, horrible Russian man." Matthew never really knew why people were afraid of Ivan, he was a great guy. Well, he would seem scary when he makes some off comments, but it was fine. He made up for it by just being a great support when ever Matthew needed him. Ivan stepped forward, glaring at the little Prussian man.

"Why are you here Gilbert? This meeting is for _COUNTRIES_, you know?" Ivan growled, reaching for the video camera, the evil aura expanding.

Gilbert frowned, shock and hurt flashed in his eyes but he turned around and left. Ivan was ready to follow the little albino man but Matthew grabbed his arm, worried about the Russian mans anger. The two countries just stared at each other, before nodding and heading back to the meeting. It was better to just face the music now, beside no one would attack either of them.

Matthew was protected by the peace treaties and Ivan was just too intimidating to even consider being attacked.

Looking around, no one but Gilbert seemed to haved noticed that the two largest countries that just walked in. Nobody noticed that said countries were holding hands.

Nobody noticed that a small light danced around and through Matthews chest then returning to Tony.

Everyone settled down into their respective seats, Matthew was sandwiched between Alfred and Arthur. Francis kept giving Matthew worried yet proud looks every other moment. Ivan would always stare at Matthew when it was the Russians turn to speak.

The meeting ended two, uneventful, hours later as everyone slowly drifted out of the room. Matthew stayed behind claiming that he needed to finish writing something down. Alfred kept insisting that the Canadian needed to lighten up now but Arthur dragged the American away. Someone was approaching the meeting room quickly, their footfalls were very light.

Matthew shuddered as the atmosphere grew colder, keys mutely jingled as his legs trembled at the unexpected cold. His mind went instantly back to the moment Ivan visited unexpectedly and waited for an hour outside Matthews house. Matthew felt bad as he arrived and saw the Russian, so like any good boyfriend, Matthew gave Ivan a key.

"_J-just don't show up without an advanced warning, o-okay?" Matthew blushed as he dropped the key into the Russians broad palm._

_"No worries, I will make Lithuania call a few days earlier." Ivan spoke, thick Russian accent that always made Matthew melt._

More chills ran down Matthews spine as he turned around to leave but he stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Tony. The little alien friend that Alfred was so fond of, held something in his hand.

Matthew shuddered, scooting back a little more and tried to stutter a friendly greeting, but nothing came out.

"_Forget it all ever happened_..." Was all Matthew heard before he blacked out, falling to the cool linoleum floor.

X

X _Present Day_..

Francis watched in horror as the light grew brighter, watching in pain as his former colony writhed uncontrollably. Standing by Arthur, Francis grabbed the English mans hand, clutching it tightly.

Arthur searched his mind for something that could help his former colony, but the light was unusual. Arthur knew that is his mum was still alive, she could have had Matthew as good as new.

Alfred frowned and approached Matthew, laying a hand over the glowing part of the Canadians chest.

Something was burning his hand but he refused to lift it, on the plus side the glowing was dimming down.

"What is happening to him?" Francis spoke quietly, walking forward and frowning.

"It is simple spell, little Matthew was sick. Little alien helped me heal Matthew before." Ivan walked into the room still holding the flowers, which had lost a few petals each.

Ivan approached Matthew, leaning down and kissed the Canadians pale and warm cheek. Laying the flowers on Matthews chest while stepping back, the light vanished as Matthew slowly opened his eyes. They lost their beautiful violet colour, now they held just a pale grey. This was not a good sign at all..

Ivan mumbled a little chant while he pushed everyone out of the room, closing the door and locked the others out.

"They are gone now, Matthew, you awake?" Ivan whispered as he approached the messy of blankets as Matthew hid under them.

"Y-you s-said **THE WRONG SPELL**!" Matthew jumped out from under the blankets, the size of a colony now.

The two countries stared at each other, the older one was confused but the now smaller one was angry. Not used to hearing the Canadian talk so loudly, much less yell, Ivan backed up.

Alfred pushed his way through the door getting ready to beat the Russian to a pulp. Stopping dead in his tracks, the American looked over to see his little brother the size of a colony again.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU JERK**!?" Alfred turned and yelled at the Russian, balling his hands into fists.

Arthur slipped into the room and picked Matthew up, mumbling a few words before nodding. Francis walked over to Matthew and smiled, the usual bright aura was back around the French man.

Matthew smiled, feeling better than earlier, his anger vanished quickly.

"Alfred, don't worry it looks like the spell will be temporary. If I could have a few minutes to look at some books I can return Matthew to normal sooner though." Arthur hugged the little Canadian closer, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in ages.

Alfred growled and went to lean against the wall, Ivan stepped forward and smiles. Francis cringed and stepped between the Russian and Canadian. Matthew scowled as he jumped from Arthur's arms then walked over to Ivan, muttering something too quickly for the others. Ivan stared down at Matthew and nodded, the others tensed up, worrying about what might happen.

"This is my fault so I will be the one to fix it, you can go now." Ivan picked Matthew up and walked out of the room, down the stairs.

Their minds not fully comprehending the words that the Russian had spoke, no one ran after said Russian as he carried Matthew away. No one was aware that Ivan had driven off with Matthew in tow.. The three just waited, their legs seemed to be glued to the floor.

X

Ivan smirked as he returned Matthew back to the right size, the plan worked well. Just a minor set back on Matthews memory, but it's best to forget about it.

"They will come unstuck soon, right? I don't want them to get hurt or anything, they are still family." Matthew glanced over at Ivan, before fixing the seat belt.

Ivan stayed quiet even though the road was practically dead today, he didn't feel like going over details just yet. There was something missing from this picture, no matter the angle, something threw Ivan off course.

Matthew looked out the window, the scenery was nothing but a beautiful green blur. The duo had one destination in mind, a place on the west side of Canada. Ivan always protested about the weather, but Matthew thought it was perfect for the occasion. Also, Alfred and Arthur would not be able to find them because they never visited outside of Ottawa. Perfect area, if Francis didn't know, then it would have been better. But the French man wasn't always the one you can shake off your trail easily.

"The airport is just around the bend, are you sure it's going to be okay like this?" Ivan spoke quietly, turning the corner and parking the car.

Matthew nodded, got out and stretched, his bones cracking in place again felt heavenly. Ivan walked to the back and pulled out a backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as the car locked. The duo walked towards the airport terminal, an uneasy chill fell over them. Someone or something was following them, the eyes of the stalker bore into the backs of the escaping pair.

X

_2 hours later_

X

"That bloody menace! I can't believe he had the gall to glue us to the floor like that!" Arthur growled as he was able to move again, sitting on a nearby chair to rest his sore legs.

Francis stayed quiet, the pieces finally fell together, it wasn't that Matthew wanted to stick them to the floor. Matthew just wanted to run away with Ivan, alone for the time being.

Ivan and Matthew were in love, Francis can finally see and accept it.

"Arthur, may I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Francis took a deep breath, giving Alfred a pointed look that told him to leave.

Arthur stared at Francis like he was crazy, but then again this was the man that dressed as a girl for a while. Arthur nodded and shoo'd Alfred out, closing the door as Francis went over and sat by the window.

"It's about Matthieu, I thought about it since the meeting two weeks ago. Matthieu and Ivan always walked off together, Ivan always would watch Matthieu in meetings. This one time I even saw them kissing! Kissing! Arthur we have to tell them that what they are doing is fine! I don't want Matthieu to think that his papa won't accept his choices! We need to go look for them!" Francis stared at Arthur, worry painting their faces as Arthur contemplated the words being said.

Well it did make sense, but something felt wrong with letting Matthew just dive into a relationship. Arthur still thought of Alfred and Matthew as two little kids causing mischief and being adorable. Arthur felt like a horrible father for not noticing these things earlier, yes, now it made sense. The two countries sat in silence as they wondered where Ivan and Matthew ran off to.

"Well I can't really say I agree to this hidden relationship, but it's not my position to say anything against it. But if that man hurts Matthew in any way, I won't be a gentleman. He is still my son, so I will protect him or save him if its needed." Arthur stood up and walked towards the door, yawning.

Francis smiles and followed, the duo walked downstairs to find Alfred making the final preparations on a giant sandwich. Arthur went pale at the size of the sandwich, no one could possibly finish that kind of monster!

"Don't you have any cooking skills boy!? How in gods name are you going to eat that monstrosity!?" Arthur scowled as Alfred picked the leaning tower of sandwich in his hands.

'That's rich coming from you Arthur.' Francis and Alfred thought, as they stared at the English man.

"Well, do whatever the hell you please, I for one am going to look for Matthew and Ivan." Arthur grabbed his coat and slipped his shoes on.

"You are not going alone, he is my son too!" Francis put his shoes on, not bothering with a coat this go around.

"Alfred, you can watch the house invade your brother comes back. If he does, call us." Arthur walked out, calling over his shoulder to his not so little American.

X

Ivan held tightly onto Matthews hand as they weaved their way through the terminal, finally closer to their destination. Just a few more hours then they will be relaxing in a lakefront house in a quiet little village. Alone, at last.

The duo met up with a driver of a ranted limo, Ivan's choice, if it were up to Matthew they would have had a simple little rental car. But they Russian kept saying 'Nothing but the best for my little sunflower.'

Matthew blushed as the settled into the limo, head resting on Ivan's shoulder, heart settled to a calm beat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ivan's and Matthews heart beat in sync as the limo pulled away from the terminal.

"I love you Matthew, my dear little sunflower."

x

(underlined lyrics: Ivan Italicised: Matthew Italics: Both)

From an extremely tainted past,

a past of countless sins through injuring others_... _

_From a lonesome past, _

_a past of being left alone in a vast world..._

Then the two of us meet_, ah light, _

_and we melt and fuse by means of our blazing gazes. _

_ All of your sins will be forgiven, _

so let's start flying towards the end boundary of all.

_You're in my heart._ _The rhapsody of the two of us _

_is like a setting sun floating in a tender evening_,

X

Tony followed quietly behind the couple, a bigger alien stalked after Tony. Matthew was in intense pain, but never let it show, Ivan was happily chatting about more travel plans. Ivan never noticed the blood. Matthew wanted to ask for help but the words were stuck in his throat. The aliens were closing in.

X

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

_X_

_Closer and closer the aliens approached. _

_Drip. drip. Drip._

_Matthew closed his eyes as fear and fatigue held him in a vice like grip._

_Ivan was still oblivious to the pain. Matthews anger levels rose higher._


End file.
